Almost Perfect pt. 2
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: Continuation of part one....evil monarchy's, Sailor Mercury Action and all.


Ami woke up early but instead of taking Belvedere for a ride. She made herself ready for the mission. Or at least the others. They were to board ships to different places in an hour. Ami pulled Usagi and Minako out of bed while Makoto and Rei roamed the kitchen ordering breakfast for them all. Later Ami realized she had chosen the tougher task but if Rei had taken the task there may be no Sailor Moon to have a show about.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The girls all borded the space ship. The closest planet was Earth. Then Venus, Mercury, Mars and finally Jupiter. Rei looked toward Mars with a far away look in her eyes. " Have any of you guys been to Mars?" She asked.  
  
The senshi shook their heads and Rei sighed. " Its the most beautiful place. Like a desert oasis. The palaces are like temples of ivory and gold with airy verandas and beautiful red roses. The sun is bright all day and it never rains but there is never a lack of water. The tall trees brush the blue sky like skyscrpers. At night the fire stars make the sky purple and the clouds a lilac color. The streets bustle with life as the vendors sell their wares and during sandstroms the sun always shines through. At night fire stars light the way for all travelers."  
  
Minako smiled. " I can understand Rei-chan. Venus is beautiful too. It is like a cloud city. The ground is a soft white cloud covered with orange hibiscus. The tree's bare peaches and smell so sweet. The palaces look like their made of spun sugar and the sky is golden, blue and orange and when the sun sets the sky is the darkest midnight blue. The springs run off of gentle hills and through the palace walls. Love is the eaternal word. Buildings are made of marble and when it rains there is a cool refreshing mist that hangs like a a warms winter coat."  
  
Makoto shook herself out of Minako's trance and began to speak about her home planet. " Jupiter is wonderful. Its like a lost city in the Mountains. The rugged peaks reach to the sky and look like thorns on a rose. The pink flower that grow between the rocks glow in the night. Jupiters Moons shine light over the palace. The cities are small and the castle is made of a beautiful gray stone. The high cielings with skylights and walls with large windows let you watch the raging storms. They destroy and reconstruct and are the most beautiful froces of Jupiter. After the storms a calm comes over the whole planet and the birds sing again and all seems well in the world." She paused and looked at Ami. " By the way, Since I'm going to Mercury what is it like?"  
  
" Well," Ami began. " All your planets sound great but Mercury will always be my first love. The ground is a turquoise color. The trees are predomantly willow and the gracefully dip their fingers into the thousands of lakes, river, streams and ponds. Our summer house is in a beautiful underwater city called Natalia. Lilies-of-the-valley grow above water but water lilies grow on top of the water and when your underwater its like its always covered with stars and floating pink and white clouds. Underwater the buildings are crystal and glass with silver and gold. Above water Buildings are made of ivory and silver and pearl from the many salwater lakes. There is only one ocean on Mercury but an abundance of life is in it and the white sands of the ocean seem to go on forever. At night the sky is black with silver stars casting a silver and white light on the whole planet."  
  
They slowed as they reached earth and Rei murmered a few words none of the scouts understood and made symbols in the air with her hands as she plucked a nervously weeping Usagi from the scouts. Usagi had promised to be brave and for Usagi this was brave.  
  
They traveled without Rei and Usagi and this made everything so quiet. The outer scouts were in another part of the ship though Hotaru sometimes poked her head in and she sat beside Ami after Rei left and asked Ami to tell her about the people of Mars. The cultural geography. She also asked about Martian history which Ami found interesting and went on about until Makoto had to hit Minako to get her to wake.  
  
The ship slowed at the approach of Venus and Minako and Ami gathered their things and said good-bye to the senshi.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Fasko stayed on the Moon. He knew of the meeting and the plans of the senshi and this was exactly how he wanted it to go. Perfect.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Ami marveled at the beauty of Venus. It was clearly everything Minako had said and more. As the entered the Aphrodesian Castle Minako broke into a run in a room filled with white marbel and gold. Her mother sat at the end of a bright orange carpet with a large gold crown on her head. Minako hugged her mother and Ami beckoned to a servent to take their things away.  
  
" Excuse me sir," she said to the servent. " Have the generals Zoicite and Kunzite arived from Earth yet?"  
  
" Not that I...."  
  
" Yes we have," answered a voice to Ami's left.  
  
" Hello Kunzite-san," she curtsied. " Hello Zoicite..."  
  
Zoicite smiled. "Don't add a san at the end of that it makes me feel old. Just regular Zoicite will do just fine."  
  
" I agree with Zoicite, it does make one feel especially old. Call me just Kunzite." Kunzite nodded and walked off toward the Queen.  
  
Zoicite bowed and kissed Ami's hand a moment longer then he should have all the while looking into her eyes.  
  
" Go pay your respects to the Queen, Zoicite," Kunzite said. " I will help Ami-sama and Minako with these."  
  
"I have to go say hi to the Queen also so Minako will help you." Ami ran over to the Queen.  
  
" Too bad." Zoicite snickered. " Minako-sama is very pretty though. You'll have a good time." He ran after Ami snickering still.  
  
Minako walked over to Kunzite. " Hello. Through that hall and up the stairs are the rooms. They're in the West wing, I'll show you. The servents took their things and they went up the stairs. Minako stopped and told Ami where they were going. The servents were ahead and out of sight. I am so good, thought Minako as she walked with Kunzite and took his arm when he offered it.  
  
" I hope you enjoy your stay here," she began. " But I'm afraid we'll be moving around the planet to gather information so we'll be staying in this country for only a day or so."  
  
" Yes, umm. You know that Ami is heading the expedition."  
  
Minako gulped and tripped, Kunzite caught her in time. She really is beautiful and sweet thought Kunzite. Perfect.  
  
" I didn't know." Why didn't she tell me? thought Minako. I'm the head of the scouts. Kunzite helped her up.  
  
" I don't think she knew either."  
  
" Oh," said Minako sounding relieved. This is Ami's kind of thing though, thought Minako feeling instantly better. "Lunch should be sreved in an hour or so. You might want to take a nap you should be tired." Minako walked off gracefully. She didn't feel Kunzites eyes straing at her as she went.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Clues, Clues, Clues, only Ami can understand. I'll leave them scattered around Venus so when she comes running back to the moon she's mine. As for that annoying bastard Zoicite....she'll be sick of him by the end of the second day, I'm sure. As for Kunzite and Minako-sama, what can they do to me? Ami is just one person against me, and my minions on Jupiter and Mars and several other outer planets. What can she do? What can she do?  
  
......................................................................  
  
Zoicite walked over to where Ami stood greeting the Queen. Zoicite charmed the highest officer in Venus just like he charmed any woman older than him.  
  
" Ami," he said holding out his arm. " It would help me if you would take my arm and showed me around the place because I have no clue where anything is."  
  
Ami nodded. " I might not be much help I just know where things are from what Minako tells me." She said as they reached the stairs that minutes earlier Kunzite and Minako had made their way up. " Up these stairs and through the hall is the west wing. "  
  
She walked to her room, knowing it from her bags being at the door. " They probably put my bags somewhere in front of some door. I'll see you later. Ami, may I call you Ami?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Then Ami it is," he said bending down and turning her hand over to kiss her wrist just below her arm.  
  
" Lunch in one hour I will see you then."  
  
" Yes, you will."  
  
" Good afternoon, fair Ami." He said as he walked away.  
  
He reminded Ami of some daring musketeer. Someone who would take risks, hold grudges, briliantly navigate his way through life while living in danger all the while having a grand old time almost loosing his life and charming his way out of disaster.  
  
Chapter Eight: Venusian Air and Mercurian Temper  
  
" Good Venus what am I going to wear?" Minako was in Ami's room digging through Ami's wardrobe. She found a white and silver dress she liked then she put it back muttering to herself about bows and hair.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and smiled good naturedly. " I don't know Mina-chan and why are you looking in my closet? Its just dinner anyway."  
  
" I am looking in your closet because my closet has my clothing in it and I don't want to wear those. It not JUST dinner, its dinner with Kunzite."  
  
Ami giggled. " Thats cute Mina-chan."  
  
" What?"  
  
" That your looking through MY dull wardrobe when yours is better for you and all because of Kunzite."  
  
Minako frowned. " Its not cute, and I might as well look in my wardrobe again, will you help?"  
  
They left Ami's room and entered Minako's orange, pink, and yellow colored room. Minako opened the closet filled with clothes and started to throw things out of it in frustration. Ami sat on Minako's bed picking up dresses and showing them to Minako. Finally, Minako agreed on an orange and gold dress grudgingly. She looked stunning but still she was not satisfied. Ami smiled to herself as Minako gushed about how perfect Kunzite was and on and on.  
  
Ami went to her room to change into a white silk dress and came out shortly while Minako paced around the hall.  
  
" I thought you'd be forever Ami-chan. Lets go NOW!"  
  
" Wait Minako, I forgot my gloves. You go ahead."  
  
Minako rolled her eyes, murmured something about the air on Mercury and drifted down the hall.  
  
Ami walked back into her room, grabbed her gloves and shut the door. As she rounded the corner she overheard two people whispering.  
  
" The Princess, the one who crushed the rebellion is here." Said the first voice.  
  
" I thought the prince had already made sure she woud be on the moon with him? We have to get her back to the Moon, " the second voice wavered. " Or it will be lemons and salt for us from the Prince. "  
  
" The prince will get her back before the attack without our help. I'm worried that.....she destroyed his father. Can't she destroy him? Can't she stop him if she gets on the Moon at the wrong time?" The first voice replied  
  
" No, she won't be in time."  
  
" Are you sure," the first voice countered.  
  
" Yes."  
  
They left immediatly and silently after the last word was spoken.  
  
......................................................................  
  
That night Ami was torchered with dreams that were never clear. They were hazy and fuzzy and sometimes she just heard voices at other times she simply saw things. Her childhood memory of the invasion on Mercury was ever present and Ami could hear thing ehoing each other, changing voices. It was like the dream couldn't get through.  
  
Ami had thought extensively about the conversation she had heard. She decided it would be wise to collect more information before jumping to conclusions. Who were they talking about? Why? Where? The questions had answers, she knew them or at least she had suspicions. But one thing didn't compute. There was a missing link.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Setsuna quietly crept out of the room she was in on Mars and teleported to the Moon.  
  
......................................................................  
  
" Damn it all to hell!" Fasako cried throwing a vase against the wall. Something was blocking Ami. He couldn't reach into her mind. Every memory he wanted to pull out of the corner of her brain would not be pulled out. On the contrary, every memory he didn't want appeared.  
  
" What are you damning Fasako?"  
  
Fasako turned to see Silor Pluto sitting in the corner of him room. " What are you doing here?"  
  
" I understand now Fasako and in the name of Pluto I will have to punish you."  
  
Fasako growled and murmered words. A green sphere appeared in his hands. " You will remeber nothing." He threw the sphere and Sailor Pluto disapeared.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ami and Zoicite boarded a craft to one of Venus' largest cities called Erosia as Minako and Kunzite boarded a craft to the other side of the planet to city called Amoray.  
  
Ami's flight was relitively silent. No one knew quite what to say. Ami entered the Viceregal palce tired from lack of sleep and Zoicite was angred at himself for not speaking so they parted ways.  
  
Minako kept Kunzite roaring with laughter with stories about Usagi and Luna.  
  
" Call me Kunzite," he said abruptly interupting her. " no san, no sama. Just Kunzite."  
  
She smiled in surprise. " Call me Minako then."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ami took a short nap, this one not tortured with half dreams thankfully. She found herself in the Viceregal gardens. Zoicite sat with his back to her his head in his hands looking quite pensative. Ami turned to leave.  
  
" Wait Ami," said Zoicite. " Sit down. Talk to me please."  
  
" Of course," Ami stuttered.  
  
" What are your fears about this mission? What do you know that I don't?"  
  
" I overheard a conversation on Venus....... It was nothing important."  
  
He decided not to press her. " Are you scared?"  
  
Ami hesitated....." Yes, our whole way of life is......."  
  
He nodded and his air changed. " You're in good hands."  
  
Ami smiled and left. He surely is full of himself.  
  
Well, she must think herself everything, thought Zoicite. She can though, she most certainly can.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Ami put on a pair of high black boots and a white loose fitting tunic and a pair of blue leggings. She walked to the Viceregal office to find his highness the second viceroy of the Venusian Empire.  
  
" Viceroy, I would like to dispatch a group of men to search the planet for clues that could link the attack to the Moon. I would like them to be back before 19 hundred hours. They can report to me or the High General Zoicite of Earth. For now, I will be putting servalence devices all over the Amoray and the surrounding cities of less stature. I require complete and total cooperation by the people of Amoray. I would like you to dispatch a message so that they may be informed of the work that General Zoicite and are trying to do."  
  
The viceroy looked astonished. He sat up, a skinny old man with thinning hair the color of brown shoe polish and merry and mischievious gray eyes. He had heard of the Mercury princess' intelligence but for princess' usually every quality they possessed was exagerated. He could see now that her intelligence was quite possibly underated.  
  
" Ami-sama, I will do as you ask. I give you permission to do as you wish. I am not prepared for a full scale attack on this city."  
  
" I believe the rest of the planets and viceregal provinces would say the same thing, your highness." Ami said curtsying. " Good afternoon and arigato."  
  
His face changed as she left. His eyes were no longer merry, nor were the gray, they were green. He smiled, If he could just detain her in the city for a couple of days until the attack he would be hers. His eyes became gray again and he fell to the floor with the exaustion that comes with being a host for a spiritual demon.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Zoicite changed into one of his more worn uniforms and left his room as Ami came out of the Viceregal office. She looks beautiful in everything, he thought.  
  
" When are we leaving Ami?"  
  
" Now, " said Ami thinking of how handsome he was.  
  
She walked down the hall at a fast pace so he would not see the color rising in her cheeks.  
  
......................................................................  
  
The trip to put up servailence was uneventful except for Zoicites 'immature', so Ami thought, flirting with some women and some promises for a raundevous. Zoicite, on the other hand, tried to make Ami as jealous as possible.  
  
Upon returning to the castle Zoicite asked for Ami's audience in the garden. Ami was so angry at him for his neglect to the mission she didn't change or make herself anymore presentable, but thinking he might apologize, she went, keeping an open mind.  
  
" Ami I would like to apologize for my behavior this afternoon. I behaved terribly and I'm sorry." He said as he stood when she entered the room. " I did it because I wanted to make you jealous. " He walked toward her and took her hand. The color began to rush to Ami's cheeks. " I love you Ami." He kissed her hand.  
  
Zoicite's hope was that she would soften it did the opposite. Ami became angrier than she had ever been before her hidden temper flared. Was this how he showed love? By acting like an idiot? Before she could answer her question he kissed her on the lips. It was, Ami thought, wonderful yet infuriating.  
  
She pushed him away and slapped his cheek. " That was uncalled for!"  
  
Zoicite's eyes widened in surprise then in realization. " I can't believe you didn't notice that I was trying to make you jealous. You have to notice the corners, the glances, the little things."  
  
Ami's mind went back to her childhood, to the attack. To a corner of the palace. A corner she had never noticed a boy sat there a boy, Fasako she realized. Fasako, that was him, his father, his attack.  
  
Ami pulled the pieces together. " The attack, Fasako's sudden appearence on the moon, his interest in me, the conversation in the Aprhrodesian Castle, the dreams. Its all there."  
  
Zoicite looked puzzled. Ami ran out of the garden. The moon, oh the attack, their going to attack the Moon and the Queen's not ready. If I get there in time, she thought.  
  
Zoicite raced after her. Ami found a taxi and reached the craft she had sailed in on. The piolot was nowhere to be found. She shrugged, sat in piolets seat and sailed off. Zoicite was left on the ground to watch her sail off. He ordered a piolet to trace her. He would find her even if he couldn't follow her. A regular craft could never follow a craft like the one Ami was in, it was Mercurian and like the god Mercury it was the fastest thing in the galaxy.  
  
Chapter Nine: Confrontations and Discoveries  
  
Ami piloted the Mercurian craft with ease and shortly arrived on the moon. A thought occered to her, am I strong enough? She hadn't called for back up, she hadn't even talked to Zoicite really. She defeated Fasako's father but that had been sort of on accident, how was she going to do this? She would have to take Fasako off guard........a plan formed.  
  
Zoicite contacted the other scouts and Kunzite, Neffrite and Jedite who looked quite annoyed at being disturbed. They were all headed for the Moon. Maybe they would make it in time to save Ami and the galxy maybe they could only save one of the two.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Ami knocked on Fasako's door and Ami prayed silently to Mercury for a brief moment asking for patience. She knew she would need it. Fasako answered the door. Ami could see the surprise in his eyes turn into rage and then back to calm.  
  
" Hello my dear Ami, come in."  
  
Ami hugged and pretended to cry. " I've missed you so Fasako. I need you, you know?" Ami willed tears to run down her cheeks when Fasako didn't look convinced.  
  
" Whats wrong?"  
  
" I just missed you so much," Ami willed more tears. " I'm so happy to be with you."  
  
Fasako looked convinced finally. " I missed you too Ami, more than you know. I care about you more than you know."  
  
Ami looked up, this was when he would fall. " Really? You haven't even known me a month."  
  
" I've known you for longer than you know and I have always loved you. Always. Some say I've been obsessed but it's so easy to be obsessed with someone like you Ami. Its so easy."  
  
" I love you too Fasako." Forgive me for lying Mercury, she thought, it is for the galxy. "But how did you know me?"  
  
Annoyance showed in Fasako's eyes breiefly. " My father visited you planet. He died there."  
  
" I'm sorry," said Ami. Thats it. Thats all I need. He's given me all the information I need. Now what do I do?  
  
"I came here to avenge him."  
  
" How?" Asked Ami, trying as hard as she could to act like Usagi when she was confused.  
  
He became angry inside, trying not to show it to her. She was acting! Trying to get information! Damn her she was early! Had she called for back up? Was someone following her? DAMN DAMN DAMN!  
  
" Well," he said. " first I want to know if we're alone. Did anyone follow you?"  
  
Oh hell, Ami thought dryly, he's onto me.  
  
" No," Ami said brightly.  
  
" Good."  
  
Ami gulped. " You were saying?"  
  
" I want to take over the Moon."  
  
Ami's hands started shaking. " Oh my."  
  
" Yes. Will you help me? You lost your Mother, you know what its like."  
  
Ami nodded. " Yes I know."  
  
" Will you help me?"  
  
" Can I think on it?"  
  
" No, you have no time for that. It doesn't matter anyway though you see if I take the Moon over you and I will be the only ones ruling it. I love you Ami I want you to be by my side."  
  
Ami gathered courage. She could beat him and if she had to she would do it alone. " I can't be a traitor and if that would mean being with you I can't do that either."  
  
" You will be with me by force or by choice, it doesn't matter. " He said with an air of non-chalance. " You'll be mine anyway Ami you decide wether you want to do it easily or not."  
  
Ami looked defeated, or pretended to do so. She sat down and pretended to cry. " Fasako I can't," she wept.  
  
He didn't pretend to be compassionate this time. " Too bad. Your little General pet can't get you out of this one I'm afraid. He is a pompous fool to think he can strike me and get away with it. He and his people will be the next to die."  
  
Ami cried harder adding a little reality to it. Poor Zoicite, he actually loves me, she realized......and I............. "I can't let you do this." She said.  
  
" How exactly are you going to stop me?" He took her arm and pulled it so she stood up. " You cant even stop me from doing this." Fasako kissed her. This time Ami was ready she put her hand in her pocket and reacher for her Henshin stick.  
  
" MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"  
  
Fasako was thrown to the floor as the blue light enveloped the room. As Ami changed an idea came to him. when she was almost done and the sign of Mercury appeared behind her, he froze her.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Zoicite ran to Fasako's quarter. The other senshi were behind him struggling to catch up wondering what was driving him. Why was his adreniline on high?  
  
The senshi and generals burst into the room and into a trap.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Oh Mercury, I'm frozen. I can't move, I can't.....I can't even cry. Ami was in hysterics as the rescue team consisting of the senshi and generals, burst into the room.  
  
" Hold it right there!" Fasako turned, it was Sailor Jupiter.  
  
" In the name of the Moon," cried Sailor Moon making the typical hand motions.  
  
" Of Mars."  
  
" Of Jupiter"  
  
" Of Venus."  
  
" Of Saturn."  
  
" Of Uranus."  
  
" Of Neptune."  
  
" Of......" Sailor Pluto passed out before she could say a word. Apprently the affects of the amnesia spell I put on her, thought Fasako.  
  
Fasako touched his temple and an odd symbol appeared upon his head. The light came upon the senshi and turned into a large bubble. "I cannot have a bunch of annoying teenaged girls foiling my plans. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Ami and I will be happy no matter what........"  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" asked Uranus as she kicked the bubble. If only Ami were here she could analyze this damn thing with her visor and computer, she thought.  
  
" No matter," said Fasako. " Now for you," he said pointing at the generals. A green spere appeared.  
  
" ZOI!" Cried out Zoicite, but to no avail. They disapeared into thin air.  
  
How can he do this, Rei asked herself. I put a ward on us.....  
  
" I know you put a ward on them," said Fasako aloud. " Thats why I couldn't invade Ami's dreams. It was ingenious but alas."  
  
" You won't get away with this, " said Sailor Saturn. " I'll destory everything before you rule it!"  
  
" Go ahead, try. I've already won." He laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Ami tried with all her might to move. She couldn't tug on her earing to activate her visor and analyze the spell. Use your mind, a voice said from the back of her head, it was Rei and Setsuna and Hotaru. Ami began to invision her hand turning the earing and the visor appearing. She felt a tug at her ear and the world became blue to her eyes.  
  
She wanted to yell for joy but Fasako would hear. She imagined herself taking out the computer, and analyzing the movement spell.It was like she was outside of herself. This took so much concentration it hurt. The spell could only be moved to another object not neutrlized so Ami moved the spell to the fire place. If Fasako was anything like Rei he needed a fire for his practice this would disable him for a bit.  
  
Ami jumped up in down with delight. The senshi beamed but understood keeping quiet. At least, Rei had her hand over Usagi's mouth. Ami kept busy by analyzing the spot where the generals disapeared. Amnesia and transportation spell, she thought she felt the residue from the incantation in the sphere of light that held the senshi. Pluto, Pluto was a victim of the spell.  
  
She needed to make contact with the generals somehow. and get them back. To do this she needed Rei. Ami analyzed the circle. Damn. Only Fasako could take it down. If Fasako was destroyed then she could reverse it but..........  
  
Ami snuck out of the house and ran to the palace. There she could connect with the Earth and get the generals and Mammoru-san back to the Moon, she hoped.  
  
Chapter Ten: Disaster and Mayhem  
  
Everything was going prefect for Fasako. Ami was in his living room, the senshi were ready to be destroyed, and the generals would have no recollection whatsoever of the event that occered.....  
  
......................................................................  
  
Ami rushed to the palace and contacted the Earth. There was no time for anything else. She put Queen Serenity on alert and ran for the library. The attack on Mercury was heavily documented and the reasons for the end of the rebellion was her destruction of all of it but Fasako.  
  
Logically the rebellion would have to sweep the Moon all at once. Just when and how? She needed Sailor Mars for that and she was in a big green bubble. How could she contact the senshi in the bubble if they had a telephone, Mercury thought...... They do! she thought standing up. She ran to Usagi's rose garden for sone peace and quiet.  
  
Sailor Mercury began turning dials on her comunicator. " Come in scouts. Come in. This is Sailor Mercury, do you copy?"  
  
" We do," said Jupiters voice.  
  
In the backround Sailor Mercury could see Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus dancing around in a little circle.  
  
" Sailor Jupiter can I speak to Sailor Mars please."  
  
Rei walked over. " Do you know how to get them out of there?"  
  
" No," said Ami. " Only Fasako or his death can do that."  
  
" Damn, I'm getting restless."  
  
" I can imagine."  
  
" Wait," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
" What is it," said Sailor Mercury.  
  
" We can do something for you." She began. " If 500 ships attacked the Moon it would look stupid. But if they teleported and met in a place it would look less obvious. Well, Rei maybey can find out where they are meeting and I can watch them with my mirror."  
  
" HAHA, Thats great! " Sailor Moon giggled.  
  
" They have to be inside the castle to attack," said Hotaru. "I just know it."  
  
" Me too." Rei said.  
  
" That means ambush." Said Uranus.  
  
" What entrances though," Jupiter said.  
  
" I'll find that out. You guys just listen to their plan." Ami said. " Hopefully by then the generals will be back."  
  
" There are maps in the library," said Sailor Pluto. " Use the Queens help."  
  
" Of course," said Ami. " Over and out."  
  
......................................................................  
  
" There are only five entrances in which they can come in without opposition," the Queen explined to Sailor Mercury. " Four servents entrences and one moat entrance for emregencies. "  
  
" The senshi should have the info soon that way we can place your army around strategically. I want to take Fasako, for my mother."  
  
" I understand." The Queen nodded.  
  
" So do I." A voice from behind Ami was followed by arm circling her waist, radiating strength.  
  
" Zoicite, Kunzite, Nepphrite., Jedite, welcome. I am sure you are quite confused. Ami can tell you what is going on." Said the Queen."  
  
After the long explanation. Zoicite came up with a plan. "Each general can guard an entrance and......."  
  
" I want a piece of these traitors," said Queen Serenity with surprising malice.  
  
" I want Fasako alone." Said Ami.  
  
" NO" Zoicite almost yelled. " I'm going with you if the Queen goes."  
  
" No, " said Ami.  
  
" I refuse to argue with you Ami. You can't stop me from going."  
  
" Alright, fine. All we do now is wait."  
  
......................................................................  
  
Meanwhile in the bubble.........  
  
" THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Sailor Jupiter whined. " There is I fight going on and I'm not in it!"  
  
" SHHHHHHH," said Sailor Mars. " I got something."  
  
" What," asked Hotaru.  
  
Neptune activated her mirror. " Where?"  
  
" Who," said Sailor Moon for effect.  
  
Sailor Mars rolled her eyes, " outside the city. The Watching field."  
  
Neptune's mirror glowed. " Here goes."  
  
Fasako's voice was heard inside the bubble. " There are five ways to get into the castle. Group A goes through the east servents quarters, B the west, C the North, D the south. They are very unsuspecting and the senshi arn't arouind to foil our plans. I will take the best fighters through the moat enterence. We leave in half an hour."  
  
Neptune's mirror stopped glowing. Sailor Moon spoke in hushed tones to Sailor Venus and Jupiter while Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn tried to contact Sailor Mercury.  
  
" Come in Mercury," said Sailor Saturn.  
  
" I'm here," said Ami. " Any news?"  
  
" Yes. They'll be at the castle in half an hour. They'll be entering through the east, west, north, and south servents entrences. Fasako is leading a group of elite troups through the moat entrence."  
  
" Thank you. " Sailor Mercury said beaming. " You've been so much help."  
  
" No problem."  
  
Sailor Mercury turned off her communicator and faced Queen Serenity. " Send guards to their posts Zoicite and I will head to the moat with YOUR most elite group of troups. Kunzite can go south, Jedite west, Nepphrite east, The Queen north. Any questions?"  
  
" Do you have any grey poupon mada......"  
  
" Shut up Jedite," said Zoicite.  
  
" I think we should alert those in the house to get out." Said Kunzite.  
  
" Oops." Said Sailor Mercury. " I forgot about civilians, send out a message. Everyone to their posts."  
  
......................................................................  
  
TWENTY MINUTES LATER  
  
" STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!" Sailor Mercury yelled at Fasako's troups.  
  
" ZOI!"  
  
" AQUA RHAPSODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fasako held up his hand and a circle of light surounded him and 3 of his troups, the rest perished. " I wasn't expecting you Ami."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Kill him," Fasako said. " Leave her alive."  
  
Ami grabbed Zoicite. " No!!" She said firmly.  
  
The group walked towards her as she ran in front of Zoicite.  
  
" What the hell are you doing? " Zoicite whispered.  
  
" Shut up and follow my lead."  
  
Zoicite nodded.  
  
" Fine, take him." Mercury said. She turned and kissed Zoicite passionately, infuriating Fasako.  
  
Zoicite kissed Ami back with even more passion and Sailor Mercury's sigil began to glow.  
  
" GET BACK!!!!!!!" Fasako yelled.  
  
......................................................................  
  
" DAMN!" Said Sailor Jupiter as she fell hard on her arm when released from the bubble.  
  
" What going on? " Asked Sailor Moon. "Is Fasako dead?"  
  
" He has to be," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
" Lets head for the castle." Said Uranus.  
  
" Maybe there is still some fighting going on...." said Jupiter.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Sailor Mercury and Zoicite ran for the east entrence. They found Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Saturn finishing buisness. In the west Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus took care of everything. In the north they found Sailor Moon with her mother and a few soldiers struggling agains Usagi's moon scepter. Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto stood at the south entrance finishing people off.  
  
After all the fuss, there was no more.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Balls and Confessions  
  
Two nights later a ball was organized in Sailor Mercurys honor. Though she begged and pleaded for less recognition, the whole ball was dedicated to her heroric actions.  
  
She stood ready to walk on the royal carpet to approach the throne where the generals, senshi, and Queen Serenity stood for waitng for her. She was immensly elegent in her silver and blue Empire-styled gown, her sapphire and silver ringlet placed on her head, the Mercurian pearl, silver and sapphire jewelry collection on her neck, writsts, and ears and the pearl, sapphire, silver and ivory velvet colored Mercury scepter in her hands.  
  
Everyone ood and awed as she walked down the middle of the ball room. At the very end Queen Serenity gave her a box of wooden cherry inside, the ivory velvet and gold embroidered bottom held a ring. On that ring were the Latin words , 'Verte Sans Puer', Truth without fear.  
  
As Ami walked over to and held his hands she decided that with Zoicite that would be her motto.  
  
She brought him to the center and kissed him, the ballroom erupted with clapping, but nor Ami nor Zoicite remember that.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
